Navidad en Asgard
by DevilShila
Summary: Especial de Navidad para mi historia, Lo mejor viene en plata, no en dorado. Es Yuletide en Asgard y el joven príncipe Loki quiere pasarlo con sus amigos como todos los años. Odin da problemas pero con unos amigos tan fieles como los que tiene que podría salir mal.


**_Para todos aquellos que esten leyendo esto pero que no hayan leido nada más mio que sepan que esta historia es un especial de navidad sobre mis personajes de "Lo mejor viene en plata no en dorado" y que es mejor que se lean esa. Aunque en si no tiene mucha importancia puesto que esta historia esta en el pasado (así como 600 años en el pasado de la otra xdxd) y no necesitas mucha información previa para leerla._**

 ** _Para los lectores que vengan de esa les pido que me perdonen puesto que seguramente no vaya a seguir con la historia hasta pasado año nuevo y esto sea lo último que leáis hasta el año que viene XD_**

 ** _Disculpadme y disfrutad!_**

* * *

 _ **Yule en Asgard**_

* * *

Edades (En mi cabeza durante la pelicula de Thor, Loki tendría alrededor de 900 años o así, sacaros vosotros vuestras proprias conclusiones de edad pero esto lo e dejado aqui por si acaso a alguien le interesa)

 _Loki - 401 años_

 _Nott - 397 años_

 _Syn - 671_

 _Sigyn - 358_

 _Hodur - 501_

 _Vali - 630_

 _Vidarr - 706_

* * *

Loki se despertó lentamente intentando disfrutar de la comodidad de su cama. Tenia la ligera sensación de que llegaba tarde a algo pero aun no sabía a que exactamente y la calentita cama le impedía pensar en algo que fuera más importante que seguir allí rodeado por el reconfortante calor.

Por un momento le pareció oír la puerta de su habitación abriéndose pero ni por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza el comprobar si eso era verdad, y ese fue su primer error esa mañana. De repente se vio asaltado por alguien saltando sobre su cama con fuerza y cayendo sobre su estomago con fuerza. Al abrir los ojos se encontró mirando los negros ojos de Nott la cual le mirada sonriendo. Su pelo negro cayéndole a cascadas alrededor de su cara remarcando la palidez de su piel.

-Bueno días dormilón

-Grr, Nott podría encerrarte por esto -Dijo el príncipe mientras volvía a meterse bajo sus mantas y empujaba a Nott con un brazo para tirarla de la cama. La joven que no se había esperado el movimiento rodó cama abajo hasta caer al suelo sobre su espalda.

-Au -Loki aun escondido debajo de las sabanas se echó a reír, sueño ya abandonado en favor de poder reírse de las desdichas de otra persona. Aunque por supuesto fue en ese momento en que se acordó de que tenia que hacer y porque Nott estaba en su habitación. Era Yule, su padre iba a montar una fiesta pero él y los suyos habían decidido escaparse de la celebración para mantener una privada. Era por la mañana del día y no tenia mucho que hace además de desayunar con su familia y la reunion con los otros. Al pensar en eso sus ojos se abrieron como platos. El desayuno con su familia, IBA A LLEGAR TARDE.

-¿NOTT POR QUÉ NO ME HAS DESPERTADO ANTES? -preguntó mientras lanzaba por los aires las mantas que cayeron sobre la pobre joven en el suelo la cual empezó a luchar contra cada manta para salir de allí. Por lo bajo soltando maldiciones hacía el príncipe.

Loki se tiró hacia su armario para sacar lo primero que pillara y vistiéndose con rapidez. Nott por fin pudo sacar la cabeza y le echó una mirada fulminante al príncipe el cual al momento se encontraba medio desnudo.

-...Empiezo a entender porque no consigues novia

-...¿has dicho algo Nott? -La joven conteniéndose la risa sacudió la cabeza, pero Loki sabía que se estaba muriendo por decir lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza -Suéltalo

-Bueno, no es por insultarte ni nada -y por supuesto que era para insultarle, pensó Loki -pero ninguna mujer estaría con alguien que es más precioso que ella. Quiero decir, mira que cintura más adorable tienes, y esos hombros tan delgados, y esos bracitos tan finos. Eres la envidia de la corte -Loki ahora totalmente sonrojado lanzó uno de sus zapatos hacía su amiga la cual soltó un chillido e intentó esquivar el objeto volador solo para ser cortada por las sabanas aun enrolladas en sus piernas y caer al suelo otra vez.

Justo en ese momento Hodur entró en la habitación y con su magia observó la posición de sus dos amigos imaginando que había echo para terminar así. Suspirando se acercó a Nott para ayudarla a levantarse pero sin sus ojos no pudo ver el sonrojo que se le subió a las mejillas a la peli-negra en cuanto sus manos se tocaron. Loki, que si tenia pleno control de su vista le mandó a Nott una sonrisa traviesa la cual le ganó un lanzamiento de vuelta de su zapato el cual le golpeó en la frente.

-¿Vais a dejar de comportaros como niños?

-Somos niños -Respondió Nott con algo parecido a orgullo mientras Loki se golpeaba la frente con la mano. Hodur por otro lado sonrió divertido por la respuesta inmediata de la joven.

-Bueno, pues ahora niños, quiero que os preparéis ya. La reunión va a empezar pronto y no vamos a esperaros para siempre -Y dicho eso el Vanir salió de la habitación dejando a una embobada Nott y un muy entretenido Loki.

-Te gusta

-No -dijo inmediatamente la joven mientras le sacaba la lengua -Y ahora date prisa -Y dicho eso Nott desapareció por la puerta dejando a Loki solo con su ropa. Suspirando el príncipe siguió poniendose los pantalones y las botas mientras su magia hacía que flotaran hacía él el resto de las cosas.

No tardó mucho en terminar de vestirse pero ya llegaba algo tarde al desayuno con su familia y eso solía terminar bastante mal por lo que se dio prisa. Los demás le estaban esperando pero el no podía ir sin antes pasarse aunque solo fuera un minuto por el comedor familiar. Por el camino varios guardias le miraron de reojo soltando un par de risas y es que desde que había dado ese pequeño estirón que lo había echo más alto que Thor todo el mundo parecía divertirse a su costa.

Mientras que Thor, el cual no había tenido ningún estirón aun, seguía tan cuadrado como siempre él había quedado echo un joven delgaducho como un palillo. Por supuesto que no había nada malo en ser delgaducho puesto que Hodur tenia un físico bastante parecido, pero la cosa era que Hodur era Vanir, él como príncipe de Asgard debería haber desarrollado musculatura y no solo altura.

Suspirando Loki entró en el comedor encontrandose con la mirada reprobatoria de su padre. Odin parecía no estar de humor estos días y a pesar de que era un momento de celebración esta estaba haciendo del rey alguien con muy poca paciencia.

Thor se encontraba en la mesa hablando con la boca abierta mientras su madre intentaba que el joven se tranquilizara y comiera bien. Al parecer solo su padre se había dado cuenta de la entrada de Loki. Suspirando el segundo príncipe avanzó hacía la mesa y se sentó esperando a que alguien le sirviera su desayuno rápidamente para que de esa forma pudiera salir de allí enseguida para reunirse con los demás.

-Loki, buenos días -Dijo su madre cuando por fin separó sus ojos de Thor. La sonrisa cálida de su madre como siempre le levantó el animo pero esta duró un segundo antes de que Thor la atrajera otra vez hacía él. Odin por otro lado tenia toda la atención puesta en él, cosa que casi nunca era bueno.

-Llegas tarde

-Lo lamento padre, me levanté tarde está mañana

-Hmm ¿estarás en la celebración?

-Por supuesto, padre. Aunque quería pregun...

-Bien, Thor estará ocupado con los invitados por lo que te necesito allí en la mesa para distraer a esos amigos vuestros. El rey Frey y su hermana han venido expresamente para ver a Thor y necesito que sus amigos no se metan en medio

-Por supuesto padre -Y con por supuesto lo que Loki quería decir era "ni de broma" los amigos de Thor no lo aguantaban y si intentaba evitar que se acercaran a este iba a acabar muy mal, para él.

Su madre al oír lo que Odin acababa de decir se le acercó un poco.

-Cariño, es día de celebración. No creo que Thor quiera pasarlo hablando con diplomáticos de...

-Pero debe empezar a aprender. Y Loki ha obedecer cuando alguien le da una orden -Frigga se mordió el labio para acallar mas quejas y miró con pena hacía sus hijos. Odin cada vez les empujaba más y pedía más de ellos.

Ahora sin más ganas de comer Loki aparto su plato y se levantó de su silla. Con una inclinación hacía Odin y una sonrisa hacía su madre salió de la sala con los hombros caídos. Él había esperado poder pedirle a su padre si en vez de quedarse en la mesa con él podía irse con sus amigos a otro sitio. Pero ahora iba a ser imposible.

A medio camino del punto de reunión del grupo se cruzó con Sigyn la cual nada más verla tan decaído le cogió de la mano.

La joven había sido admitida como aprendiz de Eir hacía poco pero sus artes curativas eran bastante superiores a otras aprendizas mayores que ella. Sigyn tenia un don, y además una delicadeza con los enfermos que todo el mundo agradecía.

-¿Ocurre algo Loki?

-No creo que pueda unirme a vosotros este año Sigyn. Mi padre me ha ordenado que impida que los amigos de Thor le molesten durante la celebración

-Pero...¿Qué hay de lo que tu quieres?

-No me dio tiempo a pedírselo. Y ademas, ahora no me atrevo a decirle que no -Sigyn suspiro mientras le acariciaba el brazo queriendo darle ánimos. Por supuesto gestos como este era lo que hacía que medio Asgard pensara que ambos estaban en una relación, o empezando una cosa que por supuesto no era verdad.

Los dos siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que se metieron en un pasillo desierto en donde casi nunca patrullaban los guardias. Una vez por allí contaron cinco puertas y se metieron en la numero seis. Allí dentro sentado alrededor de una mesa redonda estaba el resto del grupo y en cuanto la puerta se cerro detrás de los recién llegados esta desapareció.

Vali se encontraba apoyado en la mesa con la cabeza puesta sobre uno de sus cuadernos intentando ver que había salido mal en su último dibujo. Vidarr jugaba aburrido con uno de los libros de Hodur el cual se encontraba al momento dormitando en su sitio totalmente ignorante del fin que podía tener su precioso libro. Syn tenia entre manos varios papeles, seguramente casos que su padre como juez de Asgard había tratado en los últimos días. La joven y recién nombrada, diosa de la verdad se estaba esforzando mucho en cumplir sus nuevos deberes. Nott como siempre estaba jugando con sus poderes sonriendo como una niña pequeña.

-Chicos, emergencia -De inmediato al oir la voz de Sigyn el grupo se pusieron firmes en sus asientos para escuchar. Loki se sentó al lado de Nott la cual le apoyo una mano en el hombro con una ceja levantada esperando una respuesta. Estaba claro que la joven había pillado que la emergencia era Loki -Odin...

-Rey de Assgard -susurro Vali entre dientes haciendo que algunos en la mesa se rieran por lo bajo.

-...Como iba diciendo. Odin no le ha dado su permiso a Loki para estar con nosotros

-Vamos -interrumpió Nott con un tono de voz que indicaba lo poco sorprendida que estaba -como todos los años -Sigyn sonrió un poco y asintió. Loki por otro lado dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus brazos cosa que Nott aprovechó para empezar a acariciarle la espalda.

Hodur se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensando. Odin nunca le daba su permiso a Loki para poder escapar de la celebración pero siempre terminaban sacandose algo de la manga para ayudarlo, aunque por supuesto si Sigyn veía conveniente llamarlo emergencia era porque había algo más.

-¿Le ha ordenado hacer algo?

-Si -murmuro Loki aun cabizbajo -entretener a los amigos de Thor -la sala entera estalló en quejas y en siseos de odio. Los tres guerreros y Lady Sif eran parte de las personas que menos les agradaban a cada uno de ellos.

Mientras todos se mantenían en silencio para ir pensando en que se podía hacer para ayudar a Loki, Nott cerro los ojos concentrandose en un punto vacio de la mesa que tenía delante. Allí poco a poco se fue formando una imagen que al final terminó por llamar la atención de los demás. El ceño fruncido en la cara de la joven parecía demostrar lo que le estaba costando emplear su magia de esa forma y es que por mucho que se entrenara aun era bastante novata en los controles de una magia tan avanzada como era la suya.

Por fin la imagen terminó de formarse y allí en mitad de la mesa vieron a un Loki pequeño igual al Loki original. Vali por supuesto no tardó en intentar tocarlo y para su sorpresa su mano no pasó a través como en las ilusiones de Loki si no que chocó contra carne.

-¿Qué...? -Todos se volvieron hacía Nott la cual sonrió pero en cuanto Vali exclamó que no podía ser posible porque era algo falso la imagen desapareció para muchos integrantes del grupo.

-...¿Nott una explicación?

-Bueno, e estado experimentando y esto es el resultado. Es una ilusión corpórea, aunque por supuesto es la cosa más falsa que podáis ver

-¿Pero por qué se ha esfumado? -Al oir eso Vidarr levantó una ceja y miró a Syn como si estuviera loca.

-Pero si sigue allí -dijo mientras señalaba la para muchos ahora vacía mesa.

Nott sonrió aun más mientras los otros se peleaban para decidir si la cosa estaba o no estaba.

-Es interesante como funciona la mente. Esta ilusión no desaparece al tacto. Esta lo hace cuando te convences que no es real -Vidarr frunció el ceño intentando concentrarse, pero el grito de sorpresa de Sigyn pareció indicar que la joven enfermera lo había conseguido antes.

Loki interesado empezó a hacer varias preguntas y sobre todo, si era capaz de hacer algo a tamaño real. Por supuesto la joven maga tuvo que sacudir la cabeza.

-Como ya e dicho es algo nuevo. Necesitaría mucha energía

-Bueno, tal vez yo pueda ayudar -intercedió Hodur sonriendo. Él no había podio ver la ilusión pero su magia si que había captado la forma. Este truco a él no le engañaría gracias a su sensibilidad pero para el resto del mundo sería perfecto -Si conseguimos hacerlo para esta noche Loki estará libre de estar con nosotros toda la noche

-Si -dijo Syn con optimismo, para luego enseguida hacer una mueca de duda -pero si no lo conseguimos vamos a necesitar un plan b

-¿Qué tal matar a esa gente? -terminó por exclamar Vidarr haciendo que todos empezaran a reírse. Por supuesto cuando el soldado murmuró un "lo decía en serio" Sigyn lo golpeó en la nuca.

-Tal vez podríamos pedirle ayuda a Frey -Loki enseguida pareció interesarse mientras todos los demás gruñían. Solo había dos personas a las cuales les gustaba tratar con Frey. A Hodur, que por algo lo había sugerido, y a Loki, el cual tenia un adorable enamoramiento con el Vanir.

Al final de la reunión cada uno se dirigió a una pared determinada de la habitación en la cual en respuesta al chasquido de dedos de los tres magos, Nott, Loki y Hodur abrió varias puertas a las habitaciones privadas de cada uno.

Hodur abrió la suya mostrando sus aposentos de Vaneheim en la cual brillaba un sol precioso. Vidarr abrió la suya mostrando su desastrosa habitación en la casa de los einherjar cosa que hizo que Vali no parara de reírse en un buen rato. Cuando el elfo abrió la suya por supuesto mostró su habitación en uno de los torreones de vigilancia de Asgard y desde la ventana se podía observar el palacio.

Syn abrió la suya solo para darle un portazo inmediatamente al ver la espalda de su padre en dicha habitación. La joven maldijo en voz baja y sin dudarlo ni un momento se coló en la habitación de Vali para queja del mismo. Sigyn sin problemas abrió la suya saludando a Eir la cual levantó una ceja al ser interrumpida en mitad de uno de sus estudios.

-¿Cuando vas a cambiar la zona de llegada Sigyn?

-Lo lamento, maestra, siempre se me olvida -Dijo la joven sonrojada. Loki riendo abrió su puerta mostrándole a los demás sus amplias habitaciones de príncipe y haciendo que Nott le sacara la lengua desde su pared. La joven abrió la suya enseñando la pequeña habitación de sirviente que tenia pero ya todos estaban acostumbrados y además, Nott ya les había dicho cuanto prefería esas habitaciones a cualquier otra cosa.

-Bueno -dijo Syn desde la habitación de Vali -nos vemos esta noche. Hodur, ten un buen viaje -Vali les despidió con un movimiento de mano antes de cerrar su puerta la cual poco a poco se metió dentro de la pared hasta desaparecer. Sigyn fue la siguiente en irse pues aprovechándose de que ya estaba allí Eir la había mandado a ayudarle con su investigación. Vidarr se estiró y pasó por su puerta tropezandose con todo lo que tenia tirado por el suelo. Nott antes de que pudiera volver para vengarse por sus burlas le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Hodur siguió con un simple saludo aunque Nott por supuesto al recibir la sonrisa del vanir se sonrojó. Cuando su puerta se cerro Loki se rió de Nott haciendo que la joven bufara y se metiera en su habitación sin decir nada más.

Quedandose solo en la sala Loki suspiró y sonrió. Adoraba a sus amigos.

* * *

 _ **Esa misma noche**_

* * *

Hodur llegó como acompañante de Frey el cual había escuchado cada palabra que el joven mago había dicho. Por supuesto Hodur mantuvo en silencio la participación del resto del grupo solo hablando de él y de Loki que eran los que Frey había conocido en las situaciones en las cuales habían echo algo por él de "esa" forma. El rey había accedido por supuesto contento de poder ayudar.

Freya no estaba tan contenta de haberse visto metida en esto pero la joven reina había supuesto que al menos así podría molestar a Odin en su propia corte lo cual le traería mucha satisfacciones.

Nott había estado entrenando sola las ilusiones y al rato antes de que empezara la celebración Hodur se unió a dicho entrenamiento para ver si lo conseguían, y aunque algo si que salió de sus esfuerzos la ilusión no duraba lo suficiente como para que Loki pudiera aprovecharse de ella. Frey era su única esperanza.

Por fin llegó el momento de empezar la fiesta y Nott se vio arrastrada por el resto del servicio de cocina para ayudar en el salón mientras Hodur tomaba su asiento en la mesa de la realeza de Vaneheim y Alfheim. Justo en frente de su mesa estaba la del consejo de Asgard en la cual Syn le sonrió discretamente.

Vidarr por supuesto tenia la tarde libre por lo que él junto con Vali y Sigyn se marchó para poner en orden su fiesta privada en los jardines de Asgard en donde nadie les iba a encontrar.

Loki al momento ya se encontraba siguiendo a su padre hacía la mesa real del banquete que por supuesto iba a durar bien poco porque después del discurso inicial de Odin todo el mundo se levantaría para ir a sentarse como les diera la gana y montar una verdadera fiesta en donde el alcohol corría libre entre las mesas.

El discurso de su padre era algo largo y tedioso por lo que Loki mantuvo su mente ocupada mirando al rey Frey en su mesa y de vez en cuando buscando con la mirada a Nott la cual le sonreía cuando podía.

Thor sentado a su derecha se encontraba comiendo a gusto y escuchando orgulloso a su padre, pero en el fondo se podía ver que no le hacía ni gracias el tener que hablar después con los dos reyes vanir. Además, pensó Loki, si de verdad iba a hablar con ellos toda esa cantidad de alcohol iba a nublar sus sentidos de tal forma que acabaría echo un desastre, otra gran humillación para Asgard y la familia real.

El primero en levantarse terminado al fin el discurso fue Frey el cual le agradeció la calurosa bienvenida e invitaba al joven príncipe Loki del cual había oído muchas cosas a hablar con él. Cuando las mejillas del joven príncipe se incendiaron Nott en su ataque de risa roció a uno de los aesir con el aguamiel, aunque por supuesto estando ya algo más que contento al mojado borracho le dio igual.

Odin no parecía tan contento de ver que no había sido su hijo mayor el que había llamado la atención del rey pero al final tuvo que ceder y le dio permiso a sus dos hijos de que hicieran lo que quisieran. Thor por supuesto se lanzó a hablar con sus amigos mientras que Loki se acercó a Frey, sus mejillas aun algo sonrojadas.

-G-Gracias por ayudar

-Ha sido un placer -respondió el vanir mientras le daba un beso a la mano del príncipe el cual se maldijo a si mismo al ver el estado en el cual se veía reducido cada vez que se acercaba a Frey. Era normal que Nott se riera tanto de él. Hodur viendo que si seguían así Loki no se iría nunca le cogió de la mano y dandole otra vez las gracias a Frey salió por la puerta de atrás agradeciendo a Syn la cual la había dejado abierta cuando había salido del comedor pues la última vez que lo habían echo, Vidarr la había cerrado sin querer haciendo que todo el resto del grupo tuviera que salir por la ventana. Y preferían no tener que recordar eso.

Nott al ver que ya no quedaba nadie más soltó su bandeja para que así otro del servicio pudiera mandarla fuera de la sala a por otra ronda para sustutuir las rotas y así escabullirse sin más. Por supuesto al día siguiente tendría más de un altercado con el resto del servicio pero por ahora podía disfrutar la tarde con sus amigos.

Nada más llegar a los jardines se encontraron con que Vidarr ya había echo hasta la hoguera y que la comida estaba servida a la perfección, seguro que gracias a Sigyn. Todos sonrieron al ver que Nott llegaba y más de uno abrazó a Loki por otro año más habiendo conseguido sacarle de la fiesta sin altercados mayores.

Vali tomó uno de sus vasos y lo levantó bien alto.

-Por Loki, que alguna vez consiga decirle a su padre lo que quiere hacer para el inicio del Yuletide

-Por Nott, la cual tendrá que aguantar durante trece días el servir a unos borrachos -Nott a la cual no le había echo mucha gracia el brindis golpeó con su codo las costillas de Vidarr haciendo que el guardia se echara una buena risa. El nunca sentía esos golpes.

-Por Vidarr, que consiga antes de morirse alguien con quien casarse -Esta vez todos se echaron a reir menos el mencionado el cual se tragó de golpe su bebida. Iba a necesitar mucha más para olvidarse de las burlas.

-Por Vali -entonó Syn con una sonrisa -el cual por escaparse del torreón tendrá triple turno mañana -El susodicho brindó también por eso y se tragó el contenido de su taza sabiendo que al día siguiente lo iba a lamentar. Sigyn fue la siguiente y después de pensárselo un poco sonrió y levantó su proprio vaso.

-Por Syn, que tal vez un día aprenda a demostrar sus emociones -La joven diosa abrió la boca alucinada de recibir tal golpe por la espalda de su amiga antes de reaccionar y vertirle su bebida en la cabeza a la enfermera la cual chillo al contacto con el liquido.

Loki el cual al parecer había disfrutado mucho con la escena encantó un par de palabras rociando al resto del grupo en aguamiel hasta que estos molestos y mojados decidieron devolvérsela abrazandole con fuerza para mojarle también. Al terminar todos se sentaron en el suelo alrededor del fuego para secarse mientras seguian con la celebración.

-Por Sigyn -Dijo Loki sonriendo -que nos cuida, nos cura, y nos quiere con todo su corazón -el grupo entero soltó un "awww" muy largo mientras Sigyn se lamentaba de no salir de verdad con él.

Y Hodur, viendo que nadie había brindado por él suspiro.

-Y por mi, que mantenga la cordura a pesar de conoceros a todos vosotros -Después de otra ronda de abrazos para que Hodur no se sintiera poco querido el grupo quedó en silencio observando el fuego y comiendo. Por supuesto no faltaban momentos en los cuales se contaban batallitas pero en su mayoría los integrantes del grupo bebieron del poder estar en presencía de los demás en una noche tan especial. Sonriendo y bebiendo esperando a que la luz del día brillara sobre ellos, y rezando para poder pasar el resto de la festividad juntos.

Poco a poco, cuanto más tarde se hacía, varios se fueron durmiendo hasta dejar a Nott y a Loki tumbados uno al lado del otro observando el cielo estrellado.

-Gracias por venir y no rendirte Loki

-Gracias a ti por intentar ayudarme -Los dos sonrieron un poco antes de mirarse de reojo -El año que viene lo repetiremos, y ya verás está vez se lo pediré a mi padre

-... -Por un momento la duda brilló en los ojos de Nott pero al final está sacudió la cabeza y asintió -Por supuesto, y tu padre te escuchará -con cuidado la chica se apoyó contra el pecho de Loki poniendose comoda -estoy segura de ellos

-Hasta mañana Nott -La joven peli-negra ya medio dormida sonrió acurrucandose un poco más contra él.


End file.
